


Her Mind Is Gone

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blow to the head turns changes Morgana and Gwen must take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mind Is Gone

Morgana did not speak for a long time. She simply looked up at Gwen with dead eyes. A small flicker of recognition appeared in them but it was gone in an instant.

“Who are you?” Morgana asked.

Gwen looked away, her breaking as she tried to find her voice. “My name is Guinevere. I will be taking care of you, my…” She took a deep breath. “My queen.”

There was a pause.

“That’s nice,” Morgana said, her voice sounding distant.

A guard stepped away from his post behind Gwen to join her side. He gave Morgana a nervous smile and then said to Gwen, “Her mind is gone. The blow Arthur gave her… It’s done her in, my-” He stopped abruptly, glancing nervously at Morgana. She eyed him curiously but didn’t appear to be listening. “My lady,” the guard finished.

Gwen back to Morgana to find Morgana looking at her with interest. “I know you…” Morgana said.

“We used to be friends,” Gwen said.

“Friends…” Morgana said, studying Gwen’s face with confusion.

Suddenly, Morgana bent forward, pressing her hands over her ears in pain.

Gwen hurried forward and dropped down on her knees before Morgana. "Morgana, what is wrong?” Gwen asked.

“The voices,” Morgana gasped. “So many voices.”

Without thinking Gwen places her hands over Morgana’s, holding them firmly in place over Morgana’s ears. “Shh, it’s okay,” Gwen said gently. “I’m here. Shh.”

Morgana opened her eyes slowly and, looking confused, stared at Gwen. “They’re gone,” she said.

Gwen smiled and gently touched Morgana’s cheek. “Of course they have,” she said. “I’m here.”

Morgana said nothing, just stared at Gwen. There was no recognition in her eyes, only confusion.

Gwen sighed and stood. “Come, my queen,” she said. “You look tired.”

“I do?” Morgana asked but stood anyway.

Gwen wrapped an arm gently around Morgana’s waist and guided her from the counsel room.

“Good luck, my lady,” the guard whispered to Gwen as she passed.

Gwen nodded to him in thanks and continued on down the corridor with Morgana.


End file.
